


Jealousy

by ScarDolphin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin
Summary: Another short thing that I filled out for a prompt. Too short to actually have a summary to be honest but ah well, enjoy~





	Jealousy

Practice had just ended and it was getting late. Kageyama had just finished getting changed, and was sitting at the top of the steps outside of the clubroom. He was waiting on Hinata, they always went home together. Except Hinata had decided to stay behind with Yachi, and Kageyama felt left out. Bored, even, sitting on the steps. Lately Hinata had been spending a lot of time with Yachi, and Kageyama was feeling jealous, though he would never admit it.

For how long he was sitting on the steps, he didn't know. But when the door opened, he turned around hastily to look. Seeing the third years walk out, but no sign of his orange-haired teammate, Kageyama sighed.  
“See you tomorrow, Kageyama,” Daichi said as he walked passed.  
Kageyama's reply was short, “Yeah.”  
Daichi was followed by Asahi, and then Sugawara came wondering after.

But unlike the first two teammates, Sugawara stopped.  
“Go on ahead without me,” he smiled to Asahi and Daichi, before sitting down next to Kageyama.  
“Alright, see you tomorrow,” Daichi replied as the two headed off.

Kageyama and Sugawara were left sitting on the steps.  
“Are you okay?” Sugawara asked.  
Kageyama nodded, “I'm just waiting on Hinata.”  
“Hinata's already left, didn't you see? He left with Yachi a while ago. We were the last ones in the clubroom,” Sugawara replied.  
Kageyama's eyes widened. Did he miss them going past? No, he couldn't have. Hinata was loud, and Kageyama would have recognized his voice when he went past. But he was one of the first ones out of the clubroom. That meant Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both would've passed him without him realizing it.

Sugawara gave him an apologetic smile, “I'm sorry. Come, I'll walk you home.”  
Kageyama nodded as they stood up, his head full of thoughts. That little brat, going off with Yachi and leaving him. If he felt left out before, he felt it even more now. And lonely. He and Hinata were always racing each other, but now Hinata preferred to wait for Yachi.

“Hey, you're being unusually quiet today,” Sugawara commented as they walked down the road.  
“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbled.  
“It's alright,” Sugawara smiled, “You're probably feeling a bit left out, aren't you?”  
“How did you know?” Kageyama looked at him.  
“I can see it in your eyes. They're dull, not the usual fierce eyes we see at practice. But don't worry, I know how you feel,” Sugawara added, “When Daichi spends time with Michimiya, I get left out, too.”  
“Oh,” Kageyama didn't realize that. In fact, he didn't know that his senpai felt this way. Was he, perhaps, not the only one who was lonely? Looking over at his senpai, Kageyama felt a surge in his chest. Why did his heart seem so happy that he was walking home with him? He attempted to shake the feelings off, without success.

“Hey, I want to make a quick detour on the way,” Sugawara was the first to break the few minutes' comfortable silence that had just evolved between them.  
“Sure,” Kageyama replied, “I don't mind.” In fact, he was finding it rather calming and nice, somehow, to walk with Sugawara. His senpai had a completely different aura around him. So warm and welcoming. It made Kageyama feel happy, without knowing why. It was different from when he was with Hinata, for Hinata got on his nerves more often than not. But with Sugawara, it was different.

Sugawara led the way. Kageyama followed him as they walked through an empty park.  
“Why are we going this way?” Kageyama asked.  
“I just think it's pretty,” Sugawara smiled, “Much nicer way to walk than next to the road.”  
Kageyama had to agree, but there it was again. There was something about Sugawara's smile that made his heart race.

They walked over a small hill. Sugawara suddenly stopped and stared off into the distance.  
“What's wrong?” Kageyama asked.  
“Isn't it pretty?” Sugawara returned with a question, looking out into the horizon. Kageyama followed Sugawara's gaze. The sun was setting, the clear sky filled with shades of yellow and orange. A few stars were bright enough to be seen, and the moon was lingering too, as if waiting to shine to its full potential.

“It's beautiful,” Kageyama managed to choke out.  
“I think so too,” Sugawara suddenly turned to face his kouhai, “Hey, Kageyama?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You're beautiful too.”  
The sudden compliment from his senpai made him take a step back and blush.  
“T-thank you,” he stuttered, unsure what else to say.

“Hey, put your hand out.” Kageyama did as he was told, as Sugawara rumaged through his own pockets for a few seconds, before pulling out a black marker. He jotted down a few characters on Kageyama's hand, turning it around before Kageyama had the chance to see what had been written.  
“Look at it when you get home, okay?” Sugawara smiled.

Kageyama held his left hand in a fist the rest of the way home, curious as to what Sugawara had written. When they came to the junction where they were to split, Kageyama waved goodbye to his senpai and turned down the smaller alley. Unable to stop himself, he raised his left hand and opened it carefully, as if he was holding something delicate. As his hand unravelled, he looked down at the kanji characters on his hand. He almost felt his heart stop when he saw what was written.

I love you.


End file.
